


Dead and Gone

by fakebodies



Category: Alien (1979)
Genre: (at least from Kane's pov), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Kane is dead and there's nothing anyone can do about it, Other, Unrequited Love, like three quarters of all the other shit ive written lmfao, this is saaaaaaaad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 22:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11091327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: "Kane had loved Dallas, with all of his now-shredded heart."





	Dead and Gone

Kane loved Dallas. He loved Dallas' laugh, the way his whole face lit up when he smiled. How he joked with everyone at breakfast. Kane loved the look he got when he poured over data, how thoughtful his face became. Kane always thought he looked handsome, even in the standard-issue uniforms they were provided. Somehow, Dallas made it look good, like it isn't boring and ugly after seeing it so many days in a row.

Kane and Dallas had quickly become close friends. Kane had been his usual self at first- quiet, a diligent worker but nothing more, someone who doesn't speak much to anyone. Dallas had asked him why, one night, when neither of them could sleep. Dallas had found Kane on the bridge, looking out at the stars and smoking, and Kane had admitted it was rare for him to be with one crew for long. The company didn't think he had potential, so when someone "better suited" came along he was shipped off to a different crew. Dallas had just nodded thoughtfully before turning his attention to the stars outside. They talked more after that, and gradually Kane grew close with the rest of the crew, especially when it became clear he wouldn't be transferred. He had a sneaking suspicion Dallas made sure he'd stayed. It only made Kane love him more.

Kane loved Dallas. He loved how honest Dallas was. How warm he was to everyone he considered a friend. He loved Dallas' shaggy hair, his blue eyes, and they way he'd demand a coffee before speaking with anyone after coming out of hypersleep. It wasn't long before Kane was sure to have a mug of coffee prepared just for Dallas, ready and waiting for when he'd finally drag himself from the pod, grumbling and half asleep. It always made Kane smile.

Dallas had always been understanding. He knew Dallas had read his file, that it wasn't a secret. Dallas hadn't brushed him off or made it seem insignificant, though. He'd sat and listened while Kane admitted he'd had problems with addiction. That he still struggled with it, on bad days. Dallas had nodded, and had put his arm around Kane's shoulders and told him he wasn't going to give Kane any bullshit about understanding, because he'd never had an addiction and couldn't understand, but that Kane could come to him if he needed to, and Dallas would listen, no questions asked. It had made Kane smile, and he felt himself falling even more in love with the man beside him.

Kane loved Dallas. It was Dallas he'd called out for when the creature was dissolving his helmet, when he'd been terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. As he'd tried desperately to pull it off he'd called for Dallas, and he thought he'd heard a distant, equally frightened Dallas calling to him as the thing finally broke through.

Kane loved Dallas, but he'd never said anything. Dallas was, as far as he'd ever known, as straight as they came. He'd never heard Dallas talk about anyone except women, and Kane would never risk ruining a perfectly good friendship. He supposes that's why Weyland-Yutani said he lacked initiative. He'd always figured he'd just been practical, though- who would want a thin, tired, unattractive man like himself? Kane wishes desperately that he'd risked it, now, as the first sense that something's terribly wrong hits him.

Something is terribly, awfully, horribly wrong and there's nothing he can do as he starts to choke and convulse. Distantly, he is aware of Dallas' hand on the back of his head and his chest, making sure he doesn't bang his head on the metal table. Kane tries to grab Dallas' arm, succeeding briefly before all of the pain comes to a head, quite literally. He is left twitching on the table, having given his life to provide for the alien that had forced its way out through his ribs.

Kane had loved Dallas, with all of his now-shredded heart. He'd been there to listen when Dallas had bad nights, just as Dallas had been there for him. Dallas is having a pretty shit night right now, but bodies can't speak, not really. He ends up just feeling stupid, talking to Kane's corpse while he preps it for burial. He wraps the body in the bag the company had provided, in case things went ass up. They had definitely gone ass up. Once he's slid the card with Kane's full name and rank in place, Dallas touches the clear panel over Kane's face. He sighs.

"I should've said I love you."


End file.
